There are network apparatuses such as battery-driven mobile devices, coping machines which uses long waiting time, and network audio visual (AV) devices. Recent years have seen increasing demands for saving power to be consumed by these network apparatuses.
Conventionally, WAKE ON LAN has been known as a technique for saving power using a network. This power saving technique has been widely utilized as a scheme for causing a given device to transition from a waiting mode (waiting state) to a normal operation mode (normal operation state), using a data signal which is referred to as a magic packet.
For example, Patent Literature 1 reports such a power saving technique for causing a given device to transition from a waiting mode to a normal operation mode. Patent Literature 1 discloses a scheme for causing a device to transition from a waiting mode to a normal operation mode when a data pattern of a packet received through a network matches any one of a plurality of preset data patterns.